


take it slow

by multihyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multihyucks/pseuds/multihyucks
Summary: While his friends talk about how they lost their virginity or how many guys they have already made out with, Donghyuck drowns in a wave of insecurities because he hasn't even kissed somebody with tongue yet. The only one who notices his bad mood is Mark, his best friend since they're 3 years old.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 63





	take it slow

It's friday evening, that means Donghyuck and his friends meet up, drink alcohol and talk about what happened throughout the week. Today is Renjun's turn to be the host so Donghyuck finds himself sitting on the elder's couch, squished between Jaemin and Mark. Jeno is sitting next to Jaemin while Renjun claimed the chair next to the couch for himself. Their first beer bottles are already nearly empty and everyone's in a very good mood, joking around and telling crazy stories, until Jaemin brings up the topic that Donghyuck wanted to avoid at all cost. 

"Guys I made out with such a hot boy at the party last tuesday!", he says smirking and everybody's attention is on him immediately.

Donghyuck just sighs quietly and listens to his friends talk about how far they'd go with a complete stranger and whether they prefer kissing with or without tongue. They often talk about such stuff and Donghyuck always feels left out and really uncomfortable. He's deep in his thoughts when Renjun suddenly says his name.

"What about you Hyuck? Did you make out with someone at the party?", the elder asks.

"Me? Oh uh.. no haha", Donghyuck stutters and tries to hide his discomfort, "I wasn't in the mood"

Renjun nods and the others quickly continue their conversation while Donghyuck wishes to be at home in his own bed, cuddling with the stuffed animal that his grandma gave him. He hates when people ask him about his love life because he hasn't kissed somebody romantically yet. The fact that nobody had shown any interest in him makes the boy wonder if he'll ever be in a relationship. Of course he had crushes before but he always was too afraid to tell the person about his feelings. And the fact that he currently has a crush on his best friend, Mark Lee, just makes Donghyuck want to slap himself in the face. A sudden touch at his thigh snaps him back into reality. Donghyuck turns his head to the side and sees Mark giving him a worried look. The elder mouths something along the words _are you okay?_ to which Donghyuck, after contemplating for a few seconds, shakes his head. That is enough for Mark to stand up and ask the younger to go _"get some more alcohol"_ from the kitchen together.

* * *

"You seemed really sad suddenly, what's up Hyuckie?", Mark immediately asks after closing the door and leaving them alone in the kitchen.

Donghyuck really wants to tell his best friend about his problem but he hestitates. He never told anybody about it and he's afraid that people will laugh at him. But right now Mark, who never told anybody Donghyuck's secrets and always understood him, is standing in front of him with furrowed brows and his head cocked to the side. In addition to that, Donghyuck gets butterflies in his stomach by just looking at the elder, so how could he not tell him?

"I just.. feel uncomfortable talking about such things", the younger finally manages to say and Mark's eyes soften from hearing that.

"Oh Hyuck", he whispers and opens his arms, signalizing Donghyuck to hug him, "That's completely okay! Don't feel bad about that please"

"I'm just kind of embarrassed", Donghyuck mumbles while letting himself melt into Mark's embrace.

"You don't have to be! The others are extreme for our age, you really shouldn't compare yourself to them Hyuckie"

"But I have like.. Zero experience", the younger sniffles a bit and hides his head in Mark's neck.

"Hyuck, look at me", Mark cups the boy's cheeks, "You don't have to be embarrassed because of that. You'll find the right person sooner or later and I bet they won't mind to take it slow if they really love you"

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I'm to one hundred percent sure"

"Thanks Mark", Donghyuck smiles weakly and wipes away his tears, "You always manage to cheer me up"

"No problem", the elder grins and breaks the hug to get some bottles of beer out of the fridge, "Let's go back to the others, shall we?"

* * *

A few hours and several drinks later, Donghyuck is lying on Mark's lap with his eyes closed while the elder strokes through his hair. They're playing a round of truth or drink and none of them is sober anymore. Donghyuck feels his head spinning and his heart racing from Mark's touch and he internally scolds himself for the amount of butterflies he's feeling.

"Hyuck it's your turn!", Jeno says and giggles.

"Alright ask me a question then", the younger answers, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Who's your crush?", Jaemin doesn't hestitate to ask.

And that's when Donghyuck makes the biggest mistake of the evening. He can feel himself slowly passing out and his mouth is clearly faster than his brain, so he opens his eyes for a few seconds to look at Mark. The elder looks back at him with a curious expression on his face.

"I'm lying on his lap right now", he giggles and passes out before anybody is able to react to what he just said.

* * *

Donghyuck wakes up in the middle of the night with a pounding headache. He slowly opens his right eye to scan his surroundings.

"Oh, you're awake", a voice suddenly speaks up next to him.

"Mark?"

"Yes it's me Hyuckie, how are you feeling?"

Donghyuck sits up a little bit too fast, what causes his sight to become blurry. Mark is at his side in an instant and helps him to keep his balance.

"Fuck, what happened?", the younger groans and leans onto Mark's shoulder.

"You passed out so me and Renjun carried you into his room", Mark explains quietly, "Oh and.. you confessed"

"FUCK, I did?", Donghyuck nearly yells and closes his eyes again, "Shit Mark, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine Hyuckie"

"Really?"

"Yeah", the elder hums and pulls Donghyuck on his lap, "I guess you didn't hear me saying it but I've liked you too for quite a long time now"

"O-oh"

Donghyuck blinks a bit confused. His head is still aching and he can't believe what he just heard. Mark Lee? In love with him? This must be a dream. As if Mark read his mind, he pulls the younger into a tight hug and kisses his head.

"I know it's a lot to take in when you're hungover", he whispers into Donghyuck's ear, "But I really really like you, Hyuckie. And don't worry about whether you're experienced enough or not, we can take it slow okay?"

Donghyuck just nods and lets his muscles finally relax. He nuzzles his nose into the elder's neck and breathes in the familiar scent, the scent of his best friend's deodorant, alcohol and a little bit of sweat. Their hug feels so normal yet so new to both of them and the younger takes his time to fully realize what just happened.

"Thank you Mark", he finally mumbles and kisses the elder's neck, "I'd love to take it slow with you"

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyoneee! it's been a while since I posted a fic but this situation happened to me a few days ago and I just had the urge to write about it. It's short but I hope you liked it!! And of course happy birthday to our boy Markie :3


End file.
